Millions of sheets of paper are used daily around the world for printing various documents, advertisements, banners, and the like. The constant use of paper has an environmental impact due to cutting down of trees and carbon emissions. Although more efforts to recycle paper are being made, the amount of paper that is being used still leads to a significant environmental impact.
Currently, paper-like devices are being created and developed that are thin, flexible and look similar to that of paper. The paper-like devices currently allow for uploading of images onto the paper-like device. However, no printing methods have been developed for the paper-like devices.